Love in The Train
by Michelle Jung
Summary: "Hallo, good morning miss"namja itu berbicara dalam berbahasa inggris yang cukup fasih. "Good morning too." Jawab jaejoong ramah. "You from Japan?" Tanya namja tampan itu lagi. "Hemm... i'm korean, but i came in tokyo and live in here for 8 month". "Aku juga orang korea, baru 2 jam yang lalu aku tiba ditokyo dan harus langsung ke kyoto. Aish, sungguh melelahkan."


MINJAE FANFICTION

LOVE IN THE TRAIN

ONE SHOOT/RATE M/TYPO

DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

.

#Jaejoong POV

Namaku Jung Jaejoong, tapi apakah masih boleh dipanggil nyonya Jung jika sang suami telah meninggal? Suami ku merupakan seorang Pilot. Dia meninggal sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu karena sakit.

Kami menikah saat umur kami masih muda yaitu, aku 18 tahun dan dia 22 tahun. Kami belum dikaruniai anak. Itulah yang membuat aku merasa kesepian tinggal di Tokyo ini seorang diri. Karena orangtua ku tinggal Chungnam, Korea.

Umur ku sekarang baru 28 tahun, sudah waktunya mungkin untuk aku memulai hidup baru. Namun alasan ku selalu sama saat teman - teman ku berusaha menjodohkan ku dengan pria lain. Pernah beberapa kali aku berkencan dengan orang yang dijodohkan dengan ku, tapi semuanya masih belum ada yang menggetarkan hati ku kembali.

Kenapa aku bisa terdampar di Jepang? Itu karena teman baik ku, Park Junsu meminta ku untuk mengurusi beberapa butiknya yang ada di Tokyo dan sekitarnya. Sekalian katanya supaya aku bisa segera move on dari suami ku yang telah tiada.

Aku bukanlah orang yang jobless, selama menjadi istri diusia muda, aku tetap melanjutkan kuliah dan membuka usaha restoran italia di seoul. Aku tidak mau menerima gaji dari suami ku saja, aku juga ingin mandiri.

#Jaejoong POV End

Hari ini jaejoong berencana untuk pergi ke kyoto untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan salah satu temannya yang berasal dari korea, namanya adalah lee sungmin dan pasangannya adalah cho kyuhyun.

Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk naik kereta paling pagi agar dia bisa beristirahat sebentar dan berdandan sebelum acara mulai pukul 10 pagi nanti.

Jaejoong berangkat pukul 5 pagi dari stasiun tokyo menuju kyoto dengan menaiki shinkansen yang hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 2 jam 40 menit saja, padahal jarak yang ditempuh sekitar 700km.

Keadaan kereta masih sangat sepi dihari libur seperti ini. Enak sekali yang menikah disaat musim salju seperti ini, mereka bisa saling menghangatkan diatas tempat tidur. Dulu saat jaejoong menikah dengan suaminya jung yunho, mereka menikah saat musim panas karena mereka mengangkat pesta pantai saat dulu menikah dipulau jeju.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah duduk dengan nyamannya dikursi yang seperti dipesawat ini. Kereta cepat ini akan berangkat sekitar 10 menit lagi. Saat jaejoong hanyut dalam lamunannya, tiba - tiba ada seorang namja tampan nan tinggi duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Hallo, good morning miss" namja itu berbicara dalam berbahasa inggris yang cukup fasih.

"Good morning too." Jawab jaejoong ramah.

"You from Japan?" Tanya namja tampan itu lagi.

"Hemm... i'm korean, but i came in tokyo and live in here for 8 month"

"Aku juga orang korea, baru 2 jam yang lalu aku tiba ditokyo dan harus langsung ke kyoto. Aish, sungguh melelahkan." Ucap namja tampan itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggerutu.

"Jinjja?" Jaejoong tersenyum manis melihat tingkah namja disampingnya ini.

"Naneun Shim Changmin imnida, bangapta."

"Ah, na Jung.. ah ani Kim Jaejoong imnida" jawab jaejoong grogi.

Tak lama setelah perkenalan singkat mereka, kereta pun mulai berjalan. Setelah perkenalan itu, mereka mulai memejamkan matanya senejak sebelum tiba ditempat tujuan.

.

.

.

Hampir 15 menit mereka sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Entah disengaja atau tidak, kepala changmin sudah terjatuh dibahu jaejoong dengan nyamannya.

Jaejoong tersentak saat kepala changmin terkulai dibahunya. Reflek jaejoong membuka mata dan melihat wajah changmin yang dengan damainya tertidur bersender pada bahunya.

DEG.. DEG..

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar - debar melihat wajah changmin yang terlihat tampan dan manis jika diperhatikan dari jarak sedekat ini. Jantung jaejoong tambah berdebar ketika dari balik selimutnya, changmin menyentuh dada jaejoong yang juga tertutup selimut. Karena setiap penumpang masing - masing disediakan selimut dibawah tempat duduknya.

Ketika jari - jari tangan kanan changmin mulai meraba - raba payudara jaejoong, rasanya dia ingin berteriak sekeras - kerasnya karena menerima pelecehan seksual seperti ini. Tapi karena takut orang - orang akan terbangun dan malah nantinya urusan bisa sampai ke kantor polisi, dengan terpaksa jaejoong membiarkannya saja.

Rabaan jari - jari panjang changmin makin lama makin aktif. Pertama - tama diusap - usapnya seluruh permukaan payudara jaejoong, lalu diremasnya perpelan dengan lembut dan seakan menggoda jaejoong.

Setelah diusap - usap, lalu payudara jaejoong diremas - remas lagi seakan - akan sedang memeras jeruk.

Setelah puas bermain diluar coat yang jaejoong kenakan. Tangan nakal changmin semakin berani saja. Tangannya kini sudah masuk kedalam coat putih yang jaejoong pakai dan membuka satu persatu kemeja pink yang jaejoong pakai dibalik coat putih itu.

.

.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Harga dirinya sebagai wanita baik - baik ternoda sudah. Rasanya ingin sekali jaejoong berteriak dan menangis dilecehkan seperti ini.

Tangan changmin kemudian mengeluarkan payudara kiri jaejoong dari branya. Changmin sangat tidak sabar untuk segera mencicipi nikmatnya payudara jaejoong ini yang dia perkirakan ukurannya 34C.

Changmin cukup bersyukur karena sejauh ini jaejoong masih bungkam. Padahal dia tadi hanya iseng - iseng saja. Entah dorongan dari mana dia berani melakukan ini pada seorang wanita dipertemuan pertama mereka. Changmin pun tahu tata krama dan dia pun merupakan keluarga yang terpandang di korea sana. Astaga, dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana malu nya dia jika jaejoong berteriak dan melaporkannya pada polisi

DEG! Perasaan apa ini? Mungkin

perasaan nikmat yang tidak pernah jaejoong rasakan lagi setelah 2 tahun menjadi janda diusia muda? Sejak yunho oppa meninggal, jaejoong tidak mersakan lagi bagaimana rasanya dimanjakan bagian sensitifnya seperti ini.

.

.

.

Pernah beberapa kali jaejoong bermasturbasi sendiri namun rasa tidak puaslah yang melandanya. Ingin one nightstand dengan pria lain, rasanya jaejoong malu.

Tangan besar nan hangat milik changmin kini mulai meraba perut rata jaejoong dengan gerakan seduktif. Puas meraba perut jaejoong, tangan changmin mulai bergerilya ke bagian tersensitif dari tubuhnya.

Jaejoong yang memakai rok span selutut memudahkan tangan changmin untuk membelai vagina jaejoong. Apalagi, rok yang jaejoong pakai, kancingnya terdapat dibagian depan.

Tangan changmin itu akhirnya berhasil menyusup kedalam rok dan celana dalam jaejoong. Dikelitiknya vagina jaejoong yang cukup gemuk itu.

Mula - mula bibir vagina jaejoong yang diusap - usap dengan keempat jari - jari panjangnya, sambil ibu jarinya menekan - nekan klitoris jaejoong. Jaejoong ingin mendesah menerima serangan dititik sensitifnya seperti ini. Belum lagi sesekali jari

telunjuk changmin, dia masukkan ke liang vagina hangat jaejoong.

Perlahan - lahan changmin memutar jarinya mengeliling seluruh dinding vagina basah milik jaejoong itu.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat vagina jaejoong semakin basah saja. Dan akhirnya jaejoong pun mencapai puncaknya hanya dengan permainan jari changmin.

Jantung jaejoong berdebar semakin kuat, nafasnya pun sedikit tersengal. Ditengah - tengah sisa pasca orgasme, changmin berbisik pada jaejoong.

"Kita lanjutkan, di toilet saja. Aku tunggu jaejoong ssi!" bisik changmin dengan suara baritone nya yang sexy. Changmin kemudian berdiri dan meletakkan selimut putih yang tadi dipakainya itu ke tempat duduknya.

Entah setan mana yang telah

merasuki jaejoong sehingga jaejoong kemudian mengangguk menerima ajakan changmin itu. Setelah membereskan pakaiannya yang berantakan dan terbuka sana - sini, jaejoong kemudian berdiri dan menyusul changmin ke toilet.

.

.

.

Sampai di depan toilet ternyata pintunya pun sudah dibuka oleh changmin. Tangan jaejoong kemudian ditarik lembut oleh changmin untuk segera masuk ke dalam toilet berukuran 2x3 meter itu. Setelah jaejoong masuk, changmin kemudian mengunci pintu.

"Berapa usia mu jaejoong ssi?" Tanya changmin sambil mendesah ditelinga jaejoong.

"28 tahun. Changmin ssi sendiri?" Tanya jaejoong sambil melihat wajah changmin dari samping.

"Ku kira kau masih anak sma noona, aku 26 tahun noona yeppeo~~" jawab changmin sambil menjilat cuping telinga jaejoong.

Namun belum sempat jaejoong mengomentari jawaban changmin tersebut, tengkuk jaejoong sudah ditarik oleh changmin dan bibir tebal nan sexy nya itu langsung menerkam dan melumat bibir jaejoong.

Mmphh... mmcpkk... Eungg.. mmcpkk...

Terdengar begitu erotis suara ciuman mereka. Dari bibir aras, lalu berpindah lagi bibir bagian bawah, bibir changmin seakan belum puas merasakan manis dan kenyalnya bibir merah jaejoong.

Karena sulit bernafas, jaejoong mendorong dada changmin. Tetapi bukannya changmin

mundur, malah justru serangannya semakin agresif. Terbukti dengan bibirnya yang kini sudah bermain di wilayah leher, lalu ke bawah telinga, kemudian ke daerah dagu. Bagian - bagian tersebut merupakan daerah yang sensitif bagi wanita selain payudara dan vagina.

Wangi lembut sabun bayi yang menguar dari tubuh jaejoong pun sepertinya ikut merangsang nafsu changmin, terlihat dari gerakannya yang seperti serigala kelaparan yang ingin cepat - cepat merobek

dan memakan mangsanya. perlahan tapi pasti coat dan kemeja yang jaejoong kenakan sudah terbuka, menampilkan dua gunung kembar yang indah dan padat.

Changmin mulai menggesek - gesekkan hidung mancungnya ke bahu jaejoong yang terbuka. Kedua tangannya pun meremas, kemudian menggoyang - goyangkan payudara jaejoong dan membuat gerakan memutar. Semuanya memberikan kenikmatan yang luar

biasa bagi jaejoong.

Tangan changmin pun menaikkan rok span yang tadi jaejoong pakai hingga sebatas perut, lalu menurunkan celana dalam jaejoong hingga sebatas lutut. Setelah membuka semua penutup, changmin kemudian membuka sabuk yang dipakainya, lalu membuka kancing celana dan seletingnya. Dan yang terakhir, changmin langsung menurunkan celana dalam calvin klein hitam miliknya dengan terburu - buru.

Sambil memeluk tubuh jaejoong, Changmin kemudian mulai mendekatkan penisnya ke vagina jaejoong lalu menggesek - gesekkan kedua alat kelamin tersebut sehingga menimbulkan sensasi yang sangat luar biasa nikmatnya. Kemudian tangan nakal changmin berpindah menuju bokong jaejoong yang putih nan sintal itu. Dicubit dan toel - toelnya bokong sintal jaejoong itu seperti mencolek krim kue.

"Ughh... changmin ssi.. appohh~" protes jaejoong dengan nada yang manja.

"Bokong mu indah sayang. Panggil aku oppa saja hum, habisnya wajah mu seperti anak Senior High School. Kau cantik dan manis sayang." jawab changmin sambil

mencubit bokong jaejoong lagi dengan gemas.

"Awh… Neomu appo.. Oppa nappeun.." desah jaejoong lagi.

Lama - lama jaejoong juga tidak kuat lagi bergumul sambil berdiri seperti ini, apalagi penis changmin terus saja menggesek vagina jaejoong tanpa henti. Jantung jaejoong berdetak semakin keras. Setiap gesekan yang penis changmin berikan mengalirkan aliran listrik di sekujur tubuh jaejoong.

"Oppa~~ masukkan saja sekarang, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.." mohon jaejoong sambil mendongakkan kepalanya tanpan changmin.

"Hehe... ne sayang… anything for you.." jawab changmin sambil mengecup singkat bibir mungil jaejoong.

Didudukkan tubuh mungil jaejoong di atas wastafel, dengan posisi setengah duduk setengah berdiri. Dan perlahan tapi pasti benda nikmat nan panjang itu pelan - pelan dimasukkan ke vagina basah jaejoong.

"Eungg~~~" desah nikmat jaejoong setelah penis changmin masuk seluruhnya dengan sekali hentakan. Penis panjang, besar dan berurat itu sengaja didiamkan didalam vagina hangat, sempit dan basah milik jaejoong.

Hal itu membuat dinding bagian dalam vagina jaejoong teransang untuk langsung mulai meremas - remas benda panjang milik changmin tersebut.

Changmin merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Penisnya seakan dihisap dan dijepit kuat oleh dinding vagina hangat milik jaejoong. Penisnya terasa sangat pas berada didalam vagina jaejoong. Sangat pas, tidak longgar atau pun kesempitan dan yang paling penting seluruh penisnya masuk semua kedalam vagina jaejoong.

Libido jaejoong semakin meningkat ketika changmin menciumi pipi dan belakang telinga jaejoong dengan mesra. Batang kemaluan changmin pun mulai dikeluar - masukkan ke dalam vagina jaejoong yang berkedut.

Cuaca diluar padahal masih bersalju, tetapi kegiatan ini malah mengeluarkan banyak sekali keringat. Sesekali jaejoong menyeka keringat changmin. Changmin masih berkonsentrasi untuk menemukan titik nikmat jaejoong dalam vagina nya itu.

"Ahhh~~~" jaejoong akhirnya mendesah nikmat. Sepertinya changmin sudah menemukan harta karun itu.

"Finally i got it baby~" bisik changmin seduktif ditelinga jaejoong.

"Eumm, chukkae oppa~ Then, fuck me harder now changmin oppa~ my slutty vagina needs your big penis~" jaejoong mulai dirty talknya. Dan cara itu ampuh membuat changmib semakin bersemangat menggenjot vagina becek jaejoong.

"Shit! Fuck you baby! Your dirty mouth and you tight vagina make me hard! Damn it!" Umpat changmin.

Jlebb! Plokk! Plok! Jleb! Suara gesekan antara kedua kelamin itu menambah semangat changmin untuk segera menggapai kenikmatan bersama jaejoong.

"Akh! Gosh! I love you big penis changmin oppa!" Desah jaejoong sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam desahannya agar tidak terlalu terdengar.

"I love your tight vagina baby. Oh fuck!" batang kejantanan changmin makin menambah tempo kecepatan genjotannya pada vagina jaejoong. Mulut changmin pun kini sibuk menyusu pada payudara jaejoong yang ikut bergoyang sesuai dengan hentakkan penisnya pada vagina jaejoong.

Srruptt... sllurp... srrott... euumph...

Dengan ganasnya changmin menghisap puting merah muda milik jaejoong seakan - akan ada asi yang akan keluar bila changmin menghisapnya seperti ini. Tangan satunya pun changmin gunakan untuk memilin puting jaejoong yang satunya.

"Ohh... akh! Fasterhh~~ Akh! Oppa! Oppa, i wanna~~" Wajah jaejoong memerah menahan orgasme nya yang akan tiba sebentar lagi.

"Wait baby, together baby!" Changmin makin cepat meng-in out kan penisnya. Vagina jaejoong pun semakin mengetat pertanda jaejoong sudah dekat dengan orgasme nya.

"Ahh... Changmin oppa~~ Crott.. crott..."

"Akh... joongie~~ crott! Crooott!"

Mereka berdua pun orgasme secara bersamaan. Changmin mengeluarkan seluruh sperma nya didalam rahim jaejoong.

Penis changmin serasa diperas didalam vagina jaejoong ketika mereka sama - sama orgasme karena vagina jaejoong mengetat.

Changmin dan jaejoong terlihat sangat menikmati sekali puncak kenikmatan itu. Nafas changmin dan jaejoong terengah - engah setelah menikmati sisa - sisa orgasme mereka.

.

.

.

Changmin melihat jam tangannya. Hampir satu setengah jam mereka melakukan kegiatan panas ini didalam toilet shinkansen ini.

Plop... changmin mengeluarkan penisnya perlahan - lahan dan menimbulkan desahan nikmat dari kedua anak manusia ini.

"Kita harus cepat keluar sayang, kita sudah terlalu lama, nanti ada yang memergoki kita." Changmin kemudian mengambil tissue dan membasahi nya dengan air kran, lalu membasuh vagina jaejoong dan membersihkan penisnya sendiri.

Dengan gentle, changmin pun memakaikan kembali kemeja, rok dan coat jaejoong. Changmin pun kembali memakai celana dan merapikan kemeja dan coat nya juga.

"Kajja baby" changmin pun membuka pintu toilet perlahan dan melihat sekeliling, ternyata orang - orang dikereta pun mengerti keadaan dua manusia yang diselimuti hawa nafsu mereka. Terbukti tidak ada seorang penumpang pun yang terbangun.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dikursi mereka, changmin membawa jaejoong ke dalam pelukan hangatnya dan menyelimuti badan mereka berdua. Jaejoong merasakan debaran yang menyenangkan lagi sama seperti waktu dulu dia jatuh cinta dengan yunho. Apakah jaejoong sudah jatuh cinta kepada changmin dan memutuskan bahwa changmin adalah pelabuhan cinta terakhirnya?

"Baby kau lelah hm?" Tanya changmin berbisik ditelinga jaejoong.

"Eung" jaejoong hanya bergumam saja sambil menganggukkan kepalanya yang bersender nyaman didada bidang changmin.

"Aku tahu, perbuatan ku sangat brengsek. Baru pertama bertemu malah sudah lakukan sex dengan mu. Sangat tidak sopan, aniya?"

"Ne sangat kurang ajar. Tapi aku juga bukannya menolak malah meladeni mu kan. Kita sama - sama brengsek, changmin ah"

"Haha, benar sekali. Jaejoong ah~" kini changmin melonggarkan pelukannya dan menundukkan kepala nya untuk menatap wajah cantik jaejoong.

"Saranghae. Aishiteru. I love you~~" changmin menyatakan cintanya dengan menatap lembut wajah jaejoong. Dan mengatakannya dengan penuh kesungguhan.

"Ini terdengar gila, tapi aku juga jatuh cinta pada mu. Love at first maybe~" jawab jaejoong penuh kasih.

"So? We are couple now?"

"Not yet. Satu lagi yang harus kau tahu, aku seorang janda ditinggal mati suami." Terang jaejoong dengan menatap wajah changmin untuk mengamati reaksinya.

"Ohh God! Really?" Tanya changmin tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku janda sudah 2 tahun terakhir ini. Kami menikah muda diusia ku yang ke 18. Dan mungkin berita baiknya adalah kami belum dikaruniai anak."

"..." changmin masih terdiam karena terkejut.

"W...waeyo? Kenapa tidak berkata apa - apa?" Tanya jaejoong gugup.

"Aku hanya kaget sayang. It's okay. Mau kamu janda dengan anak ataupun tidak, aku tetap menerima mu. Terdengar gila, tapi aku termasuk namja yang cukup jujur dan realistis. Jika suka ya suka, jika tidak ya tidak." Changmin kemudian mencium rambut jaejoong dan memeluk tubuhnya lagi.

"Ngomong - ngomong, untuk apa kau pergi ke kyoto?"

"Sahabat ku menikah dan evil sialan itu baru memberi tahu ku kurang dari 24 jam yang lalu. Shit, evil sialan itu benar - benar." Umpat changmin.

"Yee? Jinja? Aku juga akan ke pernikahan sahabat ku."

"Kyumin/Kyumin...?" Pekik jaejoong dan changmin bersamaan.

"Hahahaha... pernikahan mereka berdua membuat kita bertemu dan langsung bercinta dipertemuan ke 45 menit kita." Balas changmin.

"Iya... iya.. ini sangat lucu. Tapi aku bersyukur."

"Ne, apalagi aku. Aku lebih beruntung sayang."

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama setelah percakapan mereka, Shinkansen pun berhenti di tujuan akhir, stasiun kyoto.

Tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya dari jaejoong, Changmin menyingkap selimut dan membawa tas ransel mcm london editionnya dan tidak lupa membawa tas jinjing moldir biru tua berbahan kulit buaya milik jaejoong itu.

"Kajja baby. Kita turun." Changmin membimbing jaejoong untuk turun.

Wushh... angin bertiup cukup kencang disertai hujan salju. Jaejoong pun mengeratkan coatnya.

"Sangat dingin sekali" protes jaejoong. Pipi dan hidungnya langsung memerah, padahal mereka baru turun dari kereta tidak sampai 5 menit yang lalu.

Mendengar protesan jaejoong, changmin makin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh jaejoong.

"Masih terlalu pagi, haruakah kita melanjutkan yang tadi untuk menghangatkan badan sayang?" Bisik changmin seduktif sambil mengiring jaejoong keluar stasiun.

"Haha... not bad~ let's go~~~" jawab jaejoong santai.

"Aigoo, nappeun yeoja. Kau ketagihan yah?" Goda changmin. Dan jaejoong hanya tersenyum dengan pipi yang merah merona karena malu.

.

.

.

.

Biarlah tanggal 13 Desember ini menjadi kenangan yang manis bagi changmin jaejoong. Terlebih bagi kyuhyun sungmin.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Cuma oneshoot... Jelek lah, aku gak PD ngepublishnya, kesannya maksa banget. Mianheyoo...

Kenapa milih 13 Desember? Biar ngena aja dihati... wkwkwk...

untuk masalah pernikahan si sungmin pabbo itu.. gimana yahh... aku juga bingung, mau marah tapi marah kemana? Berharap aja yang buruk buat pernikahan mereka ke depan #kejam. Sebagai shipper kita harus berdiri didepan bukan dibelakang lagi untuk membela. Bukan saatnya untuk mendukung dari belakang, tapi harusnya melindungi mereka dari depan. Dalam cinta gak ada yang salah kok. Untuk kyuhyun, sabar aja dehh, pasti indah pada waktunya. #apadeh

Tetap menjadi Shipper. Apapun shipper kalian...!

And The Last

#11yearsWithTVXQ

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH

MY WISH, I HOPE YOU'RE WILL COMEBACK AS TV5XQ, ALTHOUGH WITH ANOTHER NAME, BUT IT'S DOESN'T MATTER FOR US.

WE JUST WANT TO SEE YOU AS FIVE.

HERO JAEJOONG

UKNOW YUNHO

MICKY YOOCHUN

XIAH JUNSU

MAX CHANGMIN.

SARANGHAE!


End file.
